


My Loyal Partner

by arthurpendragondiedavirgin



Series: Merthur One Shots [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Kids AU, M/M, More Fluff, Wholesome, how do these tags even work, kid AU, little kids, soft, they are 8 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurpendragondiedavirgin/pseuds/arthurpendragondiedavirgin
Summary: Au where Arthur and Merlin are 8 years old and Merlin lives with Gaius. They play everyday but on this certain day, which seems like a normal day, something happens.





	My Loyal Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you will enjoy this. Any criticism will be helpful, if you have any, then comment.

“Merlin come on, we need to save the princess!” 

“Alright Arthur, I’m coming” was all the castle heard ever since merlin started living in the castle with gaius as Merlin’s mother’s wish for him to have a good and a happy life. 

Two boys ran through corridor to corridor, chamber to chamber to find the so called princess in their little game they made up to pass time which went on like a blink of an eye with each other’s company. 

“Aaahh, Merlin run, it’s a trap!” 

“No i would never leave my loyal sidekick” 

“Sidekick?” 

“Sorry, loyal partner” 

“That’s more like it” Merlin held Arthur’s hand and pulled him from the ‘trap’. 

“My dear prince and his loyal partner? Are you there? Please help me” said Morgana in a dramatic, sort of funny and exaggerated way. 

“We’re coming my lady” said both of the boys as they rushed through another door, hand in hand as they always do. 

“Arthur look out, there is a monster behind you!” yelled Merlin, pointing a statue of a dog. 

“Eat my sword, monster!” screamed Arthur to the statue and ‘stabbed’ the ‘monster’. 

“Ah, my heroes, thank you for saving me” said Morgana as she was lead down the bed by the two boys. 

“It was a pleasure my lady” said Merlin as Arthur said “Anytime”. 

“Come on, let’s play again” said the blonde boy, “But i’m tired Arthur” said the raven haired girl. 

“Pleaseee, one last time.” 

“But i’m tired too Arthur” said Merlin as he placed his hand on his forehead making a dramatic pose. 

Arthur reached for the young warlock’s hands and grabbed them in his. 

“Please one more time” he said while looking at him with puppy eyes. 

“But Arthur you know I couldn’t be able to say no if you say it like that” 

“I know, that’s why I say it like that” he said while stroking the back of Merlin’s hand’s with his thumbs. 

“One more time then” said Merlin while glancing over to Morgana, parting his gaze from the prince. 

“Arthur, are you going to marry Merlin when you grow up?” 

“No” 

“Awe Arthur you are huwting my feewings” said Merlin in a baby voice as Arthur turned to Merlin, catching his gaze. 

“I don’t want to wait till we grow up, I wanna marry him now” he said as he let go of Merlin’s hands and flung his arm over Merlin’s shoulders, groping his shoulder tight. 

Merlin rested his head on his shoulder. 

“Comrades, back to the start” said Morgana in a masculine demanding voice before she giggled because of her imitation. 

They got back to the start and played their game once again. 

When they finished it, it was getting so close to their bed times, Arthur’s servant, Morgana’s servant and Gaius were looking for them. 

“My loyal partner, don’t forget me” 

“I will never forget you” 

“What about me?” 

“We will save you first thing in the morning” 

“Farewell” yelled all of them at the end while being semi-dragged.

“So Merlin, how was your game?” asked Gaius while sitting down on his chair. 

“It was very nice, as the usual, I miss Arthur already” said Merlin as Gaius chuckled to his last comment. 

“Alright Merlin, you’re ready, off you go to bed now” 

“Goodnight Gaius” 

“Goodnight Merlin” said Gaius as Merlin went to his room and closed the door, he had no trouble falling asleep. 

Merlin woke up with a loud noise which can be described as horrifying in the eyes of an 8 year old. 

He was sweating, he thought he had a nightmare, but it was much worse. 

It wasn’t his colorful imagination, it was real. 

Merlin pulled his thin covers over his head and hoped the noise would go away, but it didn’t. 

Not knowing what to do, Merlin slowly got up and left his room. 

He was going to wake Gaius up but he knew Gaius worked hard today so he didn’t wake him up. 

Instead, he started walking over to Arthur’s chambers in a quick pace. 

Once he got to his chambers, he didn’t knock, he just went in because they were so good and close friends. 

“Arthur, pssst” whispered Merlin to the sleeping boy. 

Or so he thought, Arthur wasn’t sleeping, he was awake as well. 

“Merlin?” 

“Yes?” 

“Are you scared?” 

“No! Maybe a little” said the young warlock shyly as arthur rose from his bed to a sitting position. 

“Come on then” 

“What?” 

“Climb up here, next to me” 

“Why?” “I will protect you from the evil” said the prince as he extended his arm for Merlin to take. 

Merlin took his hand and got under the covers. 

“Your bed is so warm and comfortable Arthur, unlike mine” he said the last part quietly but Arthur heard it. 

“You can sleep here from now on if you want” 

“But then where will you sleep?” 

“Alongside you” 

“Okay” said the raven haired boy as they laid down. 

They laid there in silence until Arthur spoke. 

“Is it okay if i hug you until we’re asleep?” 

“Okay” said the boy as he got closer to Arthur’s arms. 

“It’s even more warmer now” 

“I will keep you warm as long as you desire Merlin” 

“That’s so cheesy Arthur” said as they both laughed. 

“Yea I know but I can’t keep my mouth shut when I’m with you” 

“Shut up” Merlin said smiling as his eyelids started to feel heavy and became very hard to keep open. 

Arthur didn’t say anything on top of that because he knew Merlin said that with a smile, all he wanted was to make Merlin smile, as they both drifted to deep sleep. 

“Hey Arthur” 

“Hmm?” 

“Thanks”


End file.
